


I Put A Spell On You

by Ghuleh28



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bondage, Concerts, Copia and his kinks, Copia is a sweetheart though, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Prequelle Era Ghouls, Rituals, Rough Sex, Song Lyrics, Spanking, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh28/pseuds/Ghuleh28
Summary: Unexpected events happen after attending her first ritual, but Sam soon finds that it will lead her to discovering her true fate - one that she thought she'd only experience in her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly smut but hopefully the storyline keeps you interested enough to keep going :)
> 
> I have been writing this for almost two months now, so chapters may appear frequently at first. It starts out slow but I promise it will kick up! Some story elements may be a little similar to other works I have posted or are still working on, so I apologize if anything sounds familiar. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback, comments and kudos!

To me, there is no other experience in the world quite as exhilarating as attending a live concert: the excitement, the anticipation, the euphoria...I crave it all. When I attend a concert, I feel like I am home. It is truly the one place in this whole world where I feel like I can completely be myself, let go and just lose myself in the music. There is no better feeling. My problems melt away - at least for a little while - and I feel as if I'm floating.

I never turn down the opportunity to attend a good show, but obviously I like it best when I get to see my favorite bands. I always attend concerts alone. People seem to have this belief that going alone is absurd, but if anything I prefer it. It gives me the freedom to do what I want and focus on the music. I don't mind it at all. 

The worst part about a good concert is when it ends and you have to go back and face reality. If I could, I'd somehow freeze those moments so I could stay in this life forever...

Little did I know I would get my wish and more than I ever imagined.

\---------------

I was excited because my absolute favorite band in the world, Ghost, was on tour, and they were coming to my city next week. I was beyond ready. I had all of my plans finalized and ensured I got the day off work. I even had my entire outfit planned and everything.

Ghost has literally pulled me out of the darkest times in my life, and I often credit them with saving my life. I battle severe depression and there have been many a times when their music stopped me from harming myself again; inspiring me to keep going in life. It is so much more than just music to me.

When the night of the show finally came, I was too excited for words. I really needed this concert, or "ritual", as Ghost shows are often referred to as. I was going through an especially really rough time and felt like my life was falling apart around me. Home life was not easy for me and between the constant fighting and turmoil in my family I felt that things would never be resolved. I just couldn't control any of it. I hated my job; I killed myself day in and day out and I still couldn't make my bills on my salary. I felt so alone and just felt like I needed to escape from everything in my life. I felt trapped. Concerts were one of the ways I could escape for at least a little while. 

I had saved up for a long time to attend this ritual. It was my first one and I wanted to make it count. I couldn't afford a meet and greet package, and while I was heartbroken about that at least I had saved up enough to buy a pit ticket. I arrived many hours before the show started so I could secure a spot at the very front by the stage. 

When the show started, I was so excited I almost passed out. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as each of the Ghouls and Ghoulettes came out during the opener and when finally Cardinal Copia emerged on stage. Tears were running down my face. It felt like a dream that I was actually there, and it was hard for me to believe it. 

I could've sworn that the Cardinal and a few of the Ghouls made direct eye contact with me throughout the show. I sang along to every song, putting my heart and soul into it. 

I realized that my enthusiasm of being there was definitely noted. Later in the show, as they were performing "Cirice," the Cardinal knelt down on the stage and took my hand to sing to me. My lips followed his to the words as my ovaries exploded. 

I was mesmerized by his eyes: one green and one a piercing white, as they looked into mine. I gripped his hand, hoping the moment would never end. After a few moments, he winked at me as his hand let go and he rose back to his feet. His hand was warm, and his leather glove felt so good between my fingers as he massaged my hand.

I imagined what they'd feel like exploring my body. The whole atmosphere of the show had me turned on and noticeably wet, and getting Cirice'd by Cardinal Copia only made it worse. It wasn't an uncommon thing; Ghost had that effect on me naturally. It started out initially that I was obsessed with the music, but over time I developed a strong sexual attraction to the Papas, Ghouls and mostly the Cardinal. 

I could only justify it as they must put some crazy weird spell on women to make us like this; I was not alone!! I guess it also made sense because I had been single for many years, and it had been even longer since I had sex with a man. To satisfy my needs, I used my vibrator often, almost always blasting Ghost while I pleasured myself. Meliora and Opus were good albums for that.

My euphoria continued throughout the Ritual as one after another they played my favorite songs. I never wanted it to end. I think they played for about two and a half hours before closing with "Monstrance Clock," and the Cardinal telling everyone to go home and fuck themselves for him. We all cheered like crazy and sang together. It was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's post-ritual excitement is disturbed by some drunk fans that want to cause trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts attempted sexual assault, so please skip if this is triggering! 
> 
> SMUT will be in the next one or two chapters! :)

After the ritual ended, they took their bows, the lights went up and the pit opened up as folks shuffled to leave. I stood there quietly for a short while, staring at the stage, wishing that it didn't have to end. I felt almost high after such an amazing show. I finally shuffled over to the merch stand and indulged in a few new shirts and a hoodie I had been eyeing up for a while. I stopped to use the restroom before leaving, as I had a long walk home ahead of me. Luckily I had my headphones to keep me company going home.

I was a bit lightheaded from the adrenaline and excitement and briefly considered calling an Uber to take me home. They were sketchy, though; I always feared that the one time I used an Uber, my driver would be a fucking serial killer or rapist or something. So walking was good for me.

There was still a huge cluster of people trying to exit the building. I stood back a little, keeping my distance, when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I said as I turned around. I didn't recognize the two guys standing behind me. They looked to be about my age, and smelled strongly of booze.

"Hi! You look like you could use some help getting home, miss," the young man said. 

"No, thank you, I am just fine," I responded quickly before turning and facing forward again. Something didn't feel right. I never had issues with creepers at shows in the past and I was not in the mood.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be walking home alone so late at night," he said.

"Let us take you home. We'll keep you company," his other friend chimed in, laughing.

It was clear I wasn't going to get rid of them easily. He still had a hand on my shoulder, and it was slowly traveling south down my back. I started to get irritated.

"I believe I said, 'No,' thank you. I would appreciate it if you took your hand off of me before I remove it myself!" I snapped back. I pulled myself away quickly and walked toward another exit, also crowded with people trying to leave. I felt someone grab my arm tightly and yank me back, causing me to stumble.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I yelled. As I turned around to face them he brought up his hand and smacked me across the face. 

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that! We're just trying to do something nice for you!" he responded angrily. Tears welled up in my eyes as my face began to sting. I realized I was in trouble and tried pulling my arm from his grip. "You're full of shit! You're fucking drunk! Just leave me alone," I cried.

He began to drag me along with him and his friend, heading toward a hallway away from the exits. I tried to scream for help but his friend clamped his hand over my mouth and held my other arm. "Uh uh, you're going to be quiet now," he said. I was crying hysterically, praying to be seen by someone. This couldn't be happening, not after the most magical night of my life.

I had no idea where exactly we ended up in the building, but they took me down a flight of steps and I saw what looked like dressing rooms further down the long hallway. They shoved me against the wall. The smaller guy let go of my mouth and pulled my arms behind my back while the other wrapped his hand around my throat, squeezing my windpipe to keep me quiet. He tore my shirt, exposing my breasts as he squeezed them. I was thrashing and panicking from not being able to breathe.

I desperately fought back and kicked him really hard right in the balls. As he fell to his knees in pain I whipped my head around and headbutted his friend hard enough to make my head spin.

"Fuck!" he yelled, letting go of my arms and clutching his head. "Fuck you!" I gasped as I made my way to go back up the steps to the main floor. I was a tad disoriented from lack of oxygen but had to keep going. I heard them yelling, "You're gonna regret that!" By the time I got to the top, I was really out of breath. I had to stop for a minute to try and catch my breath but they caught up. One of them leapt forward and caught my arm. He pulled me to him and spun me around, forcing me to my knees. 

"You're not going to get away this time, you dumb whore," he said. My mind went into a panic attack and I couldn't move.

"Please, don't do this," I cried. His friend unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, laughing. "You'll have to make it up to both of us for being such a rude bitch."

"I will not! Go fuck yourselves!" I was both livid with anger and terrified at the same time. He grabbed my hair and pulled my lips up to his cock, with tears streaming down my face. "Come on, you dumb bitch, suck it!" he yelled. I wasn't going to do it, no matter what they did to me.

Suddenly a familiar looking masked figure appeared behind the two of them, placing a hand on their shoulders. I gasped slightly. 

"What the fuck is going on here?!" asked the figure, who strangely looked exactly like one of the Ghouls from Ghost. He looked a little too authentic to be a cosplayer. Besides, why would one be in this part of the building anyway?

I was extremely dizzy and the room was spinning. The two young men were speechless, as was I, but I managed to squeak out, "Please help me" before I passed out. I could swear I heard the men screaming and what sounded like flesh being ripped apart, but I may have been dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds herself surrounded by the members of Ghost and a very concerned Cardinal, as she learns about her fate.

When I came to, I was in a smaller room, laying on a long couch, surrounded by Ghouls. I jumped, still a little confused about everything and unsure whether I was still dreaming or not. They had a cool ice pack on my forehead. 

"Are you ok, ghuleh? Do you hurt?" one of the Ghouls asked. 

"It's 'Sam.' Ugh, I think I'm ok...my head hurts. Am I dreaming? Last thing I remember was..." I couldn't even continue without bursting into tears. 

He placed his hand softly on my cheek. His touch felt...calming and I felt safe. "Please don't cry, Sam, everything is going to be ok," he said. It was then that I saw...him...push between the group of Ghouls to look at me. He stared at me with his beautiful mismatched eyes. I think my heart skipped a few beats.

"Cardinal Copia?" I couldn't say anything else. There was no way this was happening. That's when he grabbed my hand, massaging it gently. It felt the same as when he reached out to me during "Cirice" earlier that night. 

"It really is you..." I said quietly. 

"And it is YOU..." he said. "I'm sorry we had to meet this way, ghuleh; I was actually going to send my Ghouls for you later on, but nobody gets hurt at our rituals, especially you, so we had to intervene. Is there anything you need right now?"

I tried to figure out in my head what he meant by that. I felt a chill and looked down to see I was still wearing my ripped tee, and my breasts were practically popping out of my shirt. He seemed to respect my vulnerability and was not staring at them. I appreciated that, despite his lascivious nature onstage. Blushing, I asked for them to pass me one of my new shirts I had just bought at the merch table.

I looked down at my torn tee again. "Damn it...this was my favorite Ghost shirt and it's ruined. I'm glad I didn't lose the new ones I had bought while trying to get away from those assholes..." 

"We will replace your shirt, love. Clothing can be replaced, you cannot. Go to the bathroom and change," the Cardinal said softly.

I got up slowly, my head spinning like a record, and walked into the small bathroom to change. I had a bruise on my face developing. I cringed at how horrible I looked considering I just met my idols and the saviors of my life - now in more ways than one. I splashed some water in my face and put on my new shirt when I lost my balance, feeling dizzy, so I took a seat on the toilet. I sat there for a few minutes to gain my composure.

There was a knock at the door. "Everything ok?" I heard the Cardinal ask. "I'm just really dizzy and had to sit down, I'm sorry," I told him. He pushed the door open rather forcefully. 

"And why are you apologizing about that?!" he asked. I didn't know how to answer; anyone who knows me knows that I apologize for everything. I just looked at him. "I'm worried you may have a concussion...let's go sit and talk for a while, just no falling asleep." He grabbed my hand to help me up and led me back to the couch.

"Are these your dressing rooms?" I asked, looking around. 

"They are. We're still at the venue. Ghoul just brought you here to make sure you were ok. We will not be leaving until the morning."

"We?"

"Yes, 'we.' That includes you. You are special, ghuleh, and you belong with us," he said. 

Now I really felt faint, but I remembered his orders not to go unconscious.

"Tell me, ghuleh, have you ever felt anything special about yourself?" the Cardinal asked me.

"Aside from always feeling like I was 'different,' I can't say I've ever felt 'special.' I just always thought I was the weird, death-obsessed goth chick. People usually avoid me." 

He squeezed my hand. "But you are different, ghuleh, and it's a wonderful thing. We knew it was you as soon as we came out on stage and saw you."

"What does that mean though? What am I?" I asked, horribly confused. 

"You are the one we've been waiting for. You had my Ghouls' and I's energies all out of whack tonight, and not in a bad way! It is fate that made you feel so connected to Ghost...so connected to us. You are like our queen. You have powers that you probably aren't even aware of, but we will help show you how to use them. You can do great things."

"So what does that make me, a witch?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, to be quite frank...yes. That's exactly what you are, Sam." His face couldn't have been more serious.

"I don't think I'm the right one for the job. Trust me, I am no queen. A witch, yeah, I can see that. But I am nothing special," I said solemnly, with tears in my eyes. I felt so overcome with emotion. I didn't feel worthy to even be in the same room with them.

"Maybe we need to give you some time to process things. It is your fate. Like it or not, my love, we are leaving tonight with you. We NEED you," Copia said. "I promise that we will always protect you. My Ghouls and I will worship you in every way possible...with us you will finally be happy, how does that sound?"

"Happy? That sounds fantastic. Can I attend the rituals with you, too?"

"Yep! Every one if you like. And I can introduce you to other bands when we do festivals and other tours," a Ghoul added. "We know how much you love music."

"More than anything in this world. That does sound pretty wonderful. This is going to be strange, but do you want to know why I guessed about me being a witch?” They all looked at me, rather confused. I turned my back to them and asked Copia to pull the collar of my shirt down my back to expose my right shoulder. They all looked as he revealed a large tattoo on my shoulder of a witch flying in front of the moon.

There was some silence, until the Cardinal asked, “Ghuleh...when...did you get this?”

I thought about it for a moment to remember. “I got it when I was 18. My favorite holiday is Halloween and for some reason I always felt a strong connection with witches, so I had it done on my birthday, which is a few days before Halloween. That's...uh...pretty weird, huh?” 

“You can say that!” a Ghoul chimed in. “I guess your soul knew more than you did about your fate.” 

I smiled. “If only I knew then what I knew now. At the time it was just a fun birthday treat to myself! Who knew it had so much meaning behind it...?” I said. 

Copia just kept starting at my tattoo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia and the Ghouls express their love for Sam as they hang out in the dressing rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut!

“You do know you guys saved my life, right? I can never repay you all for that... your music has truly changed my life in a way nothing else ever has," I said as one of the Ghouls pulled me to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, we know. You do not have to thank us. Everything is going to be okay." His grip tightened as I felt something rubbing my back. It felt so nice...

"Umm...what is that?" I asked. He pulled back a little bit and looked behind me. "I'm sorry, dear, that's my tail. It kinda has a mind of its own," he chuckled. 

I was oddly not surprised by the fact he had a tail. I had to admit I was completely turned on getting all this attention from my favorite band in existence, yet at the same time I was extremely nervous. I wasn't used to men paying attention to me at all.

Another Ghoul began massaging my legs, placing small kisses up and down my calves.

"Are you guys trying to kill me?" I joked. My face felt hot with embarrassment. "No, dear, quite the opposite! We just want to worship you...unless you feel uncomfortable with us and don't want us to bother you," the Ghoul said, somewhat sad. If I could've seen his face behind his mask I'd say he were blushing, too.

"Well you saved my ass when I was in real trouble. Unless you're all egotistical dicks that think I 'owe you' for saving me, I guess I don't have a reason to not trust you..."

They all began laughing, the Cardinal included. "Ghuleh I think our morals are a little better than that. We respect you and would never do anything if it wasn't consensual. That's one of the biggest rules of Satanism. Are you ok with my Ghouls and I touching you?" he asked. 

My stomach twisted and dropped. Honestly why the fuck would I ever say no?! If they only knew they were the center of my wet dreams. "Ok...I guess it would be ok," I responded shyly.

Before I knew it I had one Ghoul kissing my neck and another tracing his fingers around my abdomen and moving up under my shirt towards my breasts. I writhed under their touch. The Ghoul kissing my calves had already moved up my thighs, inching closer to my sex.

"Your smell is insatiable; impossible to resist..." he moaned. I blushed, slightly mortified. "You can actually smell me? Jesus Christ," I said with disgust, "maybe this wasn't a good idea after jumping around at a concert all night."

"No, ghuleh, not like that. Our senses are extremely sensitive and we can smell your desire. We know you want this," he purred.

I was getting wetter by the second and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it... not that I wanted to. I shimmied my shirt over my head as to not damage it. The Ghoul at my breasts slid his hands under my back to unclasp my bra. I shivered all over as he removed it and began sucking on and massaging my nipples. I felt a sharp nip at my neck and I jumped slightly.

"Sorry, ghuleh, you just taste so fucking good," the other Ghoul mumbled as he licked away some blood from the bite. His teeth were razor sharp. Why did that not bother me? Fuck, it was hot, and my body couldn't withstand all the stimulation.

I moaned loudly at their touches and felt myself gushing. The Cardinal then leaned in to my lips and kissed me deeply.

"I have waited for you for so long, my love..." he whispered. "You are so much more beautiful than they said you'd be."

As he kissed me, he slid his hand down my side down between my legs and traced along my sex through my jeans. I nearly fell apart in all their arms. A Ghoul unzipped my jeans and offered to slide them off my hips. 

"May I...?" he asked. "Oh, fucking hell, please do!!!" I whined. He slid them off my legs effortlessly. Now just wearing my panties, he used his claws to tear them off. I was so drunk with arousal I barely noticed. 

"Are you sure you're up for this, ghuleh? It's been a long night,” Copia said. I was truly exhausted but seeing as how I had to stay awake, I gladly accepted this distraction. I, too, had dreamed of this for so long. "Fuck, yes, Cardinal, please take all of me! I want you so badly," I cried.

The Cardinal began to explore my folds, still wearing his leather gloves, appreciating my intense wetness and plunging his middle finger inside me. He seemed surprised at how lubricated I was. I cried out as he searched my walls for my g-spot, then adding another finger inside. His tongue delved deep into my mouth as mine met his in a fiery tango.

His fingers were like magic, sending sensations through me I had never felt before. The cool leather only heightened my arousal. He then retracted his fingers from me, sucking my juices from each digit. "Your taste is fucking exquisite." I turned into butter at his words. 

He worked his tight white pants off his hips and eventually down to his ankles, excitedly tearing them off. The manner in which he had to shimmy out of them only brought more attention to his huge bulge. He had gone commando underneath, and his large member was quickly revealed in all its glory. Not only was it much thicker than any partners I'd had but its length was impressively exciting. I didn't think I could wait much longer without bursting. It was all mine. I'm sure I was staring. 

"You crave the wand..." he sang into my ear, sending my arousal over the fucking edge. I placed my hand around his dick and pumped it a few times playfully. "Oh, yes, I do!" I yelled. I allowed my insatiable lust to make me forget about everything that had happened, and I could only focus on the fact that I was about to fuck Cardinal Copia. If this was a dream, I prayed I wouldn't wake up.

He then lay on top of me, his eyes meeting mine, and he brushed some hair behind my ear to distract me as he lined up to my entrance, thrusting forward and entering me without warning. He was so thick it hurt as my walls stretched around him, but it felt amazing. 

"Goddamn you are so tight!!" he growled through clenched teeth. By that point I was screaming. I couldn't get enough. "Please, Cardi, don't stop," I moaned as he thrust even harder, deeper into me. My body was convulsing with pleasure and I had tears in my eyes. "I want your dick to destroy me," I cried.

Meanwhile his Ghouls were still loving me everywhere they could, giving ample attention to my sensitive breasts and kissing me hard to muffle my screams. After all, we were in the dressing rooms of the venue. I didn't want them to get busted and get into trouble.

I could feel my orgasm quickly building deep inside of me. The Cardinal then took the liberty of teasing my clit mercilessly with his gloved fingers, thus sending me into the most intense orgasm of my life. He continued to rub my clit hard, while fucking the daylights out of me as I screamed his name. His grunts were so hot. I came again as he climaxed, and he emptied his seed deep inside me.

His body relaxed and he slumped down on top of me, both of us panting like dogs. My whole lower half was shaking uncontrollably.

"Come together...together as one," I whispered into his ear while he held me. His grip felt very tight...protective. I gently massaged his shoulders and ran my fingers over his muscular arms.

While I was focused on loving Copia, I felt someone licking my cheek with their demon-like tongue. I didn't move my body other than my eye as I looked over at the culprit. 

Lead guitar Ghoul was snuggling up to cling to me as well. "You're home, ghuleh," he whispered as he fell asleep on my shoulder. I could tell the Cardinal had fallen asleep as well. As if almost instantly, all the Ghouls were sleeping. I decided to stay awake, pending my possible concussion, until one of my men woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam considers her options and then decides to take a shower before they have to leave for the next city. Someone decides to join her...

For a while I just lay there, taking in the sights and smells around me. I gently ran my fingers along the Cardinal's delicious sideburns, taking in the scent of his hair as he lay sleeping on my chest. The Ghoul on my shoulder was drooling. Another was lightly talking in his sleep. I couldn't believe I had the men of Ghost literally sleeping in my lap, loving on ME. I laughed a bit, as the Cardinal must've been so tired he hadn't even pulled out before he passed out.

I thought long and hard about going with them and leaving my old life behind. It made me so emotional. I loved my family, but I needed to get away. I had the invitation to completely start anew with these guys, maybe discover more about my true self. I could finally pursue my love of music, as I was always chastised that "music was not a real career." Truth is, music is all I've ever cared about. 

I didn't think anyone would miss me anyway. Maybe this was the answer to my prayers.

Probably no more than a few hours later the Ghouls started to stir, as did Cardi. I was still lying under them naked but had since pulled him out of me to avoid causing myself any health problems. He blinked at me a few times; the makeup around his eyes smeared.

"Tell me, ghuleh, am I dreaming?" he said sleepily, looking deep into my eyes. I hugged him tight, with tears in my eyes. "No, Copia, this is real and I'm here to stay." 

I heard a unanimous sigh of relief as the awakening Ghouls all sprung up and jumped on top of us to share in the excitement. I noticed quite a few large bulges in their exquisitely form-fitting pants.

"You guys are too damn cute for your own good," I giggled.

After a few minutes of snuggling, I requested if I could take a shower, since I assumed we would be leaving soon. Bassist Ghoul offered to shower with me in case I got lightheaded again or passed out. He let me get accustomed under the water before joining me. I slicked my hair back so it was hanging straight down my back, showing its true length. My hair went well past my ass. When I went to grab the shampoo, he stepped in the shower and I almost fell to my knees from his unsheathed beauty: tall, lean and very well built. His tail was swishing back and forth excitedly like a cat.

I laughed at myself; it was embarrassing how short I was compared to how tall he was. The Cardinal is closer to my height than anyone (although he, too, is much taller than me, standing at only 5') but unholy hell was this Ghoul tall. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nibbled at my ear. 

"I thought we were supposed to be showering..." I winked at him.

His tail came around and twirled around my nipple. I shivered a bit; the excitement was already burning through my core again. I leaned my head back into the chest, moaning softly.

"What the fuck do you guys do to me?" I asked him. I was already saturated, and not from the water in the shower. He knew it, too. “It must be part of your magic, ghuleh...because I can't keep my hands off of you either.”

We began kissing intensely, his tongue devouring my mouth. His hands cupped under my ass as he lifted me up and pushed me hard against the wall. He was fully hard and ready. He entered me slowly so I could appreciate his size. "Sweet Lucifer...fuck!" I growled as he repeatedly began to thrust into me, supporting my weight so he could hit my most sensitive spots at the right angle.

I sucked on his neck to encourage him to move faster, his lips weaving a tapestry of words in Swedish I didn't understand. "Fuck, you feel so good," he said as he collected my long hair in his fingers and pulled. My moans became even louder. I begged him to fuck me harder. I clung to him for dear life as he quickened his pace.

Damn them all for somehow knowing how sensitive my clit was to stimulation. All he had to do was flick his tail back and forth at my swollen clit and it was all over. My orgasm tore through me violently as my walls spasmed uncontrollably around his thick cock. I couldn't help but to scream his name repeatedly. My orgasm excited him as he pumped his seed deep inside me, moaning my name as well.

I kissed him again as he gently let me back on my feet. I immediately slunk down to my knees. "Are you ok, Sam?!" he asked. I guess he thought I was feeling faint or something.

"No, I'm fine, love...." I said, looking into his eyes lustfully as I grabbed his dick with both hands, taking him by surprise. I licked all around his head, tasting both of our orgasms. His head was very sensitive as he almost crumbled as I sucked on it, hard, tasting the next round of precum already leaking from his slit.

He pulled back slightly, looking down at me, concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to!" he said between moans. I think he felt bad about earlier. I looked up at him and winked.

"Shut up and let me do this. This situation is 100% different. If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't."

“Well then, yes ma'am!” he said with a laugh.

I ran my tongue up and down his long length before I took him in my mouth. His moans were beautiful and like nothing I had ever heard. I slowly sucked as I swallowed him almost entirely. He grabbed my head to guide me back and forth while his tail teased my clit and ran along my folds. Suddenly it penetrated deep inside me, quickly discovering my g-spot and teasing it repeatedly. I was not expecting this as I moaned loudly around his cock, the sound muffled, and it made him thrust even harder.

My nails dug into the back of his thighs as he fucked my face harder and harder and his tail fucked my pussy. When he finally reached his climax I swallowed as much as possible, with the exception of some cum that rolled down my chin. I looked up at him smiling, licking my lips.

"You are perfect, ghuleh, thank you," he panted. "Thank you for...whatever magic you just did with your tail," I said, trying to catch my breath. I began to imagine what his tongue would feel like eating out my pussy. My walls quivered at the thought; I had never experienced that before.

After our fun he washed my hair and gently cleansed my skin with some delightfully smelling body wash. I returned the favor. I got him all aroused just washing him and I chuckled. We finally shut the water off and I wrapped my hair up in a towel. I looked over at him; he looked like a fucking god with his towel around his waist, accentuating his features.

I realized while getting ready to leave that I didn't have anything...no toiletries, lady care products, clean panties or bras. Everything I owned was back home, besides the jeans I had worn to the ritual and the Ghost merch I had bought at the show. I figured I could wear my same bra again, but my panties were...in pieces (thanks, Horny Ghoul). I elected to steal a pair of comfy lounge pants from one of the Ghouls, naked underneath. I wore one of my new Ghost shirts, naturally. I had to use men's deodorant for now, but sweet Satan it smelled so good, it didn't bother me the slightest. I let my hair air dry - I kinda preferred it that way because my natural hair is full of body and beautiful waves. They loved it. Makeup wasn't a concern for me because I never wore it anyway.

I took some time after I was ready to play on my phone a bit while they had a meeting. My phone was almost dead. I hoped they would have a charger I could use. I looked through the pictures I had taken of them during the ritual, before I knew that I would soon become a part of their lives. It felt strange, almost surreal, thinking about then and now, only a span of a few hours' difference. 

I posted some of my best pictures of the ritual on Facebook, obviously not revealing anything else that had happened. Overall I was not a very popular person and didn't have any friends that I talked to regularly or hung out with. I mostly occupied my time either listening to music or reading. Most of the time I spent on social media was spent chatting in Ghost fan groups or groups pertaining to my other interests. I giggled while reading posts about the ritual and commenting on them as I sat there mere feet away from the band that had just worshipped me naked. If they only knew the wild secret I had to keep!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam begins her new life, but says something that upsets the boys and is taught a lesson.

After a little while, I put my phone away and helped everyone pack their bags and instruments before we shuffled out to the bus. It was around 5 a.m but they said we had to get going now. They were off today but had a show tomorrow a few cities away.

Reality hit me hard as we loaded up the tour bus and tears began to roll down my face. I was about to leave everything I've ever known and loved without so much as even telling them. I felt so guilty. They all hugged me tightly to console me but I only cried harder.

"I love you all so much...but this is so hard," I wept. Copia gripped my hand and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be worth it with us, love. You are not OK where you are now...I fear for your safety."

I looked at him, puzzled, as I wondered how he knew all that. I never told anyone about my home life or my crippling depression. I especially never mentioned my history of self harming. I thought the tattoos on my arms covered my scars well. 

I took a deep breath to think rationally. 

If I did go home, what would happen to me? Probably nothing good. Would things actually change? Probably not. All those times I prayed for an escape to something better...when I felt so lost I felt absolutely hopeless...I couldn't go back to that. I couldn't live like that any longer.

As my mind returned to the present, I wiped a tear away and looked at him. "I know you're right. To be honest, if I didn't want to go with you all, I wouldn't have come this far just to say 'forget it' and go home now. Let's get going." The Cardinal gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I boldly stepped onto the bus, taking my first steps toward my new life.

It took a little while but we finally settled on the large tour bus, which I thought was pretty nice. I felt butterflies in my stomach, excited as I looked around at my new surroundings of my new life. They showed me around the bathroom, kitchen area, bunk beds and the leisure area. I looked at the couch; it wouldn't be super comfy but it was sleepable. I could pretty much sleep anywhere.

"I can sleep on the couch, it's not a problem,” I said, gesturing toward it. I didn't want to be a burden or get in the way. 

"Are you crazy? You're sleeping in a real bed, dammit!" Copia said, holding his face in his palm. "Our queen deserves more than that, and it's sad that you feel you don't deserve it. I think we need to take you shopping, too."

I blushed. "No, thank you, I have a credit card; I can just get whatever I need at next place we stop. I appreciate it though," I said, although I didn't want to admit that my credit card was almost maxed.

"Nonsense. You don't have to worry about money anymore, my dear. You're going to go and buy whatever you like!! Might I suggest some lingerie, too...my treat," Copia chuckled. 

"If you insist, but I do feel weird accepting these gifts. It kind of makes me feel like a slut after what we did earlier..."

They all stopped and turned around to look at me. A Ghoul lightly pushed me against the wall and growled into my ear, “Don't you ever say such terrible things about yourself! That is not true! If you keep that shit up we're going to have to punish you, love.” My stomach tingled with a hint of excitement at his words. 

“How does it not make me a slut? I let you all fuck me and now you're offering to buy me nice things. Anyone looking from the outside would think otherwise...” I said nervously. “I haven't even had more than two serious boyfriends in my entire life. We practically had an orgy last night...”

Another Ghoul laughed. “Oh, sweetheart, if you thought last night was an orgy, then you have not seen anything yet.” My eyes widened. 

“He's right, love. You are far from a slut. If you were, things would have gone differently with those drunks earlier. It is hard to explain, but the way that things are is just part of the dynamics of our relationship, as determined by fate. My Ghouls are just as attracted to you as I am, although technically you are MY Queen,” the Cardinal said with a smirk. “This all truly was meant to be.”

“Ok, but I'm just saying...if you insist, I will accept them. I just don't want anyone thinking that I'm easy or will spread my legs for gifts. This is still all very new to me.”

He took my hand and kissed it. “I know, love. We asked a lot of you to just leave everything and come with us. The least we can do is treat you well. Don't you think you deserve it? I can tell your life has not been easy,” Cardi said. I just looked at him.

Bassist Ghoul looked at me and grinned. “Maybe we should just punish her anyway, Copia. Maybe then she'll learn to obey us and let us spoil her! Who knows...she might even like it.”

Shivers went through my whole body and my nether regions responded appropriately. It took a mere two seconds before I felt the wetness pooling between my legs. I felt the burning in my core as I drew a mental picture in my head. "She certainly likes the idea...don't you ghuleh?" he said, turning to me. 

"You're such a naughty girl. Oh how we will have fun finding your kinks. Let's see what happens when we do this!" the Cardinal exclaimed playfully as he grabbed me by the waist and sat on the couch, pulling me down on top of him and laying me over his lap, ass up.

I remained silent but unholy fuck, I was so wet, I could feel my juices rolling down my leg. He pulled my lounge pants down and exposed my bare ass. He pulled my arms behind my back and held my wrists together. He used his free hand to slap my ass. I cried out. I didn't know whether I liked the pain or if it scared me. He slapped me again, eliciting another cry.

I found I was extremely turned on by my arms being restrained behind me. The more he slapped me, my cries turned into deep moans, writhing under his grip. The audience of Ghouls were stroking themselves through their pants. Time went on as he slapped my ass until my cheeks were red. I was so wet I begged him to fuck me as my cunt was literally aching for attention.

He dug his nails into the tender skin on my ass, and I hissed at the sensation. "What do you want, ghuleh?" the Cardinal whispered into my ear.

"Please..." I whined. He used his free hand to pull my hair back roughly. "Please what?" he growled.

Panting, trying to make words between breaths, I grunted, "Please, Cardinal, make me come. Do it just like this..." He fingered my pussy as he held my wrists tighter. I let out a loud scream.

"You like it when you're at my mercy, don't you, ghuleh?"

Tears were streaming down my face. I needed to come so badly as I was right at the edge, but when I came close he would stop his torment.

"I do, I fucking love it! Do whatever you want to me!!" I cried. 

"I shouldn't let you come for being so naughty, but since you begged so nicely..." He pulled me off his lap and tossed me onto the couch, face down, letting go of my wrists fast enough to pull his pants down at lightning speed before grabbing them again.

He fucked me fast and hard, my cunt taking the entire length of his huge cock. I came quickly, squirting all over him, my fluids dripping onto his muscular thighs. He made me come again as he quickened his pace, slapping my ass again. I let out a final moan and I felt him dig his nails into my back as he came inside me.

He let go of my wrists as I collapsed, my body sliding right off the couch onto the floor. I breathed heavily as I tried to collect my thoughts and get up, but my head was spinning from my intense orgasms. Copia scooped me up into his arms and carried me to a bunk, laying me down softly.

"Now...will you let us treat you like the queen you are? You can't be a brat about it. You deserve to be pampered and get whatever you desire," he said, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Ok, I am sorry for being a brat," I whispered. He smiled. "It's ok, we were only partially joking. We love it when you're spicy... but I am serious when I say you deserve the world." It felt awkward but I guess at that point I couldn't say no. "Are you sure this doesn't make me a slut..?

The Cardinal looked at me sternly. "Ghuleh, weren't you just punished for this kind of talk? I'm not going to repeat what I said earlier." My red, stinging ass reminded me not to question him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck...Copia is a kinky motherfucker and I wish I could be in Sam's place right now!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia and the Ghouls go on a shopping trip with Sam!

He kissed me on the forehead. "Get some rest. We all need it." I laughed. "I agree, I am exhausted. Not only was the ritual the best concert of my life, but I've been fucked more times in the past few hours than I have in my whole life." 

"You could've fooled me," he said with a smirk.

His face then turned serious. "I do want to apologize; I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. That never should have happened to you. Are you in pain at all? You must have been so scared."

I sighed. I couldn't ignore the fact that I was almost raped by two drunks, and going back to it in my mind made me full of panic and rage...but the night had been so extravagant prior to, and my world had been changed since. I was trying to forget about it, trying to think about the good that came from it. I explained this to him, but not without fighting back my tears. I was so used to bad shit happening in my life I learned to cope by focusing on the positives, or that I just had to make it through X, and I would have Y to look forward to, which was most often a concert. They were what brought me joy.

"I'm just so grateful someone came to help," I said. "It was drummer Ghoul that heard the commotion, then sensed you were nearby and in danger. He ran so damn fast," the Cardinal told me. 

I called him over to me. "Ghoul, can we please snuggle for a while?" "Of course we can, my sweets," he said shyly.

The Cardinal gave me another deep kiss as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

"I hope it's ok for me to sleep now. I'm so fucking tired," I said. "I hope so, too. Do you feel ok?" he asked. "I guess so. Honestly I am too tired to care. Well, if I don't wake up, at least I went out with a bang," I chuckled. 

They apparently didn't find anything funny about my joke.

"I'm sorry. I...appreciate you all worrying. Goodnight, Cardinal," I said, kissing him again. He sighed, shaking his head as he walked away.

Ghoul climbed into the bunk with me. They were rather small beds, so in order for us to fit we practically had to lie on top of each other. We shifted so he could lie under me as I snuggled into his chest. We lay there together for a while, listening to each other breathing. My brain was wired and as much as I needed and wanted to go to sleep, I couldn't.

"Are you awake??" I whispered softly, not wanting to disturb everyone else, who appeared to be sleeping by now. "What's up, ghuleh?" he whispered sleepily. I rubbed his arm nervously.

"What happened to the two guys after I passed out? I thought I heard screaming."

"You don't have to worry about them, love," he said abruptly.

"It sounded like they were being harmed...I'm just telling you what I heard."

He sighed. "I didn't think you were conscious to hear anything. Sam, regular people cannot see our true forms. Our demon features: the claws, our real horns, tails, etc; our extreme powers, which we keep hidden; the fans are not to see it. I wouldn't have harmed them had they seen me accidentally but...when I sensed you were in trouble I didn't care about being seen. Then I saw them with you like that and I fucking snapped. I'm sorry. My response was a justified act."

"I didn't realize what you Ghouls were capable of," I gulped.

"Only when necessary, love," he purred. He wrapped his arms around me, completely securing me to his torso. "I think you should go to sleep now," he said. His tail rubbed my back and I instantly felt relaxed, and drifted to sleep soon after. I slept deep, nestled in his arms.

When I woke up, I was alone in bed, covered in a few blankets which I was deeply snuggled in. I stretched and stayed snuggled there, my mind fuzzy. I knew I wasn't at home but I couldn't articulate whether last night had been real or not. I rolled over and went back to sleep for a while, until someone woke me up.

"Ghuleh, are you ok?" I heard the Cardinal ask softly. "Yeah, I was just really tired," I said with a big stretch.

"It's time to get up; it's already after noon; while we have time I want to take you shopping." I slowly rose out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. I found a comb to tame my wild, tangled hair. I made myself look as presentable as possible to go out in public with them, although I would never look worthy. They were kind enough to make me coffee, my favorite beverage, before we headed out.

Copia had his beautiful black suit on, making me look like a bum compared to him. The Ghouls wore their uniforms. I wondered, did they ever wear anything besides them? I'm sure it was quite a sight to see us.

The tour bus was parked remotely but was conveniently within walking distance of a shopping mall. Walking that much was...a bit of a challenge after being fucked so hard last night.

First, I stopped at the drugstore for some necessary self-care items. I looked through a few women's clothing stores but left empty handed.

"What's wrong?" Copia asked. "Those clothes were way too expensive," I said. 

"It doesn't matter! Please, let's go back and look for something. If you don't buy anything, we'll make you walk around naked," he said, squeezing my hand. I giggled. "Ok, whatever, sir!" I said sarcastically.

I ended up finding a few outfits; some leggings, jeans, a few nice shirts and such. I mostly wore band shirts so we stopped at a music shop and I bought some there.

Of course some people recognized them at the music store so we stayed for a while as they took pictures and signed things for fans.

Since I needed underwear like yesterday I quickly found a place. I felt very strange walking into a lingerie store with a group of men with me, but it also felt kinda cool. I grabbed a number of bras and panties and headed to the dressing room.

"Can I come in?" Bassist Ghoul asked as I tried on the bras I picked. "No!!" I exclaimed, not wanting to get kicked out of the store for shenanigans in the dressing room.

He threw a few items over the door to me. "Try these on, too!" They were very sexy items, more for bedroom playtime than daily wear. I tried on a brilliant red and black corset, which turned me on thinking about seeing the Cardinal's reaction to it. In the pile of were also some thin laced bras and panties, and some see-through shit.

"You guys are too funny!" I said as I tried it all on. Somehow they knew just the right size for me. I didn't let them see what I had chosen as we checked out. We walked back to the bus to drop off all my stuff. Bassist Ghoul carried me on his shoulders as we walked back.

"I hope we earned a fashion show from this," he whispered to me. "We'll see..." I teased. "Just don't rip these ones off of me," I giggled. "I can't guarantee that. We can always buy you new ones," he growled.

I heard my rumbling stomach suddenly interrupt my lustful thoughts. "Please let's find somewhere to eat. I'm dying!"

We grabbed dinner at a nice little diner. After we ate our meals, the server offered us the dessert menu. I politely declined; I was stuffed. I felt a tail brushing over my thigh under the table as a Ghoul leaned over and whispered into my ear, "You're going to be my dessert later."

"Fuck," I mumbled to myself. "Is that a promise?" Copia asked, obviously overhearing my response. I playfully slapped his knee.

My face was blood red. I was so wet and fidgeting in the booth, feeling self conscious without any panties. "We better get back. I think our ghuleh needs some 'rest,'" Copia winked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets to enjoy a refreshing shower, and Ghoul finally gets his dessert.

Again I rode on Ghoul's shoulders back to the bus. I locked the door before I jumped into the shower, alone. I really needed some time to myself. I used some of the items I bought earlier to make myself feel more ladylike. I saved my legs and my underarms well and washed my hair and body with my favorite products. I used some sweet smelling leave-in nourishing hair cream to keep it healthy. Although there was a hairdryer in the cabinet, I elected to let it air dry again. 

Feeling more feminine and refreshed now, I slipped into some of my new undies. I chose the laced set of panties and bra that highlighted my breasts just right, supporting them well while exposing enough to appreciate their size. 

Earlier I had bought my pajamas from the men's section of one of the fasion stores, as I've always preferred graphic tees and lounge pants as pajamas. I decided to wear a Beavis and Butthead tee with pants that had cosmic space cats on them. Fashion was not my forte and I really didn't give a fuck, as long as I liked it and was cozy.

I stepped out of the small bathroom, feeling much better. The Ghouls were sitting in the lounge area chatting with Copia planning for tomorrow's show. The bus had already started moving to the next destination. When they heard me shuffling around in the bunks putting some personal items next to my bed, they all stopped talking. I felt all of their eyes on me.

"Hi." I said, looking over my shoulder at them all. I became self conscious as to why they were staring. At this point, my cheek and under my eye had bruised nicely, and I regretted not buying some type of concealer...not that I knew much about makeup. I was worried I wasn't feminine enough for them with my men's pajamas. I sure hoped I didn't have to start dressing differently just to impress a man (men). 

"Sweet Lucifer in hell, you are so fucking cute!!!" they exclaimed. Well, I guess they liked my pajamas. 

Lead guitar Ghoul disappeared from the table and appeared in front of me, sitting on my bed with his legs dangling over the edge. "I'm ready for my dessert, ghuleh," he said, sticking his tongue out through the opening in his mask. 

He jumped on me, knocking me onto the floor. He sucked on my neck, inhaling my scent as his hands explored my body. "You made yourself smell as delicious as you taste, just for me..." he growled. I wrapped my arms around him as I held him against me, his hard bulge resting on my thighs. It felt huge and my body was ready. My breasts pressed up into his chest. He rose, with me still hanging on, and set me down on the bed. 

He pulled my shirt up over my head. He groaned when he saw how accentuated my breasts were in my new bra. He cupped them in his hands, feeling the lacy underwire bodice. He licked along the top of my breasts that spilled over the cups, sending shivers down to my core. He unclasped my new bra and tossed it onto the floor. 

He kissed me, our tongues tasting each other as I moved my hand down to pleasure myself. His tail wrapped around my wrist, stopping me and holding it back. 

"Whyyy?!" I whined. He shook his head at me. 

"No. I want to be the one who's going to be the one giving you the pleasure. You're so naughty and impatient!" 

He grabbed my wrists and held them as he skimmed the dresser drawer for some rope to bind them together. I moaned in excitement. He then secured them above my head to one of the bed posts. I pulled at the bonds, testing their strength. They were tight. He was starting to drool on me. 

He looked deep into my eyes, growling, "Believe me, I need to tie you down for what I'm going to do to you."

I could feel a fucking puddle in my panties.

I begged for his touch, as I couldn't do anything with my hands bound. He dug his claws into my hips, lightly scratching my skin as he moved his hands towards the waistband of my pants to slide them off. I felt the light trickles of blood seeping down to under my back. It was hot. He quickly yanked my pants down, revealing my saturated panties as he snatched them off as well. I spread my legs apart for him, crying his name, begging for his cock. 

What I did not expect was when he pulled his mask up and dove face-first into my pussy. I never felt anything so glorious in my life. His long demon-like tongue was incredibly skilled and I screamed as he devoured me, occasionally nipping and sucking at my clit. I was writhing against the ropes, desperate to get away, because I could not take much more. 

"Please, stop, it's too much!" I cried out. He stopped and pressed hard into my abdomen. "No. Stay still!" he gasped. His tongue delved deep into me, angling just right into my g-spot. My hips bucked wildly; my body's responses were involuntary. 

"Hold her legs down!" he spat as Copia came to assist. "Only if I get to have her next!" he said with a grin. 

My breathing had become rapid and I could feel the all-too-familiar fire growing inside me. "Make me come, please!!!" I gasped. He pulled away abruptly, leaving my orgasm hanging on the edge. He traced his fingers over my neck and whispered into my ear, "I will if you make me come as well." 

"Anything you want, just please make me come!" I cried. 

His mouth returned to my dripping cunt and he finally gave me my release. Copia squeezed my ankles harder as my body writhed through my orgasm. Ghoul then climbed up my body, sitting up on his knees when he was just above my breasts. His throbbing cock was leaking onto my collarbone. 

"You think you can handle this big dick, ghuleh?" he growled as he pressed it to my lips. I opened wide and took his head in my mouth, sucking rhythmically and stroking his slit with my tongue. His grunts sounded almost inhuman as he shifted forward so he stood above me on all fours and shoved his cock deep in my throat. His thrusts were fast and hard. I had trouble catching my breath in this position and he pulled out a few times to allow me to do so. I licked around his length as I felt his cock twitching. When I finally pushed him over the edge, his cum filled my mouth as he came, moaning loudly as I drank it down. 

He pulled out of my mouth and jumped off of me just quick enough to bring his attention back to my cunt. He rubbed his soaked cock along my outer lips as I thrust my hips forward, again begging for his cock inside me. 

"This pussy is mine. I can guarantee you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow, bitch."

My eyebrows raised. He didn't sound like himself. As much as his words probably should have scared me, I kinda liked his roughness.

He dug his claws into the broken skin on my hips as he buried his cock in me, holding my lower half right where he wanted it. He was slamming into my cunt so hard I had tears in my eyes; I could feel him hitting my cervix. I came hard, screaming through my orgasm, and it encouraged him to be rougher.

He squeezed my throat and nibbled my ear. I moaned into his shoulder. "A little choking never hurt," he laughed into my ear. My insides quivered with excitement. He sat up and lifted my legs up, hooking his arms under my knees. He continued to pound me until he came deep inside me. I, myself, was almost ready to come again; his dick felt wonderful at this angle. He twirled his finger over my clit bringing me to another intense climax, my walls clamping down on his dick as he moaned. 

He pulled out and sat on my thighs, panting. I was also trying to catch my breath. I was exhausted. He relaxed his body next to me, leaving my hands tied as he spent a few moments running his fingers over my body, appreciating my curves and sending chills through me. I writhed under his touch, my wrists stinging a little. He finally released the ropes and my arms fell to my sides, feeling like jelly. I was able to wrap one arm and one leg around him as I pulled him close.

“So what did you think about that, ghuleh? I can get a little rough when I get carried away, I hope that's okay..." he said. “No, it's ok...honestly, it was so fucking hot!” I told him as I nuzzled my face into his chest. “Are you sure I didn't scare or upset you? Sometimes I can't control what comes out of my mouth or what I do. I've never felt this way about a woman before. You truly are insatiable, Sam...” he said.

“No, no, no, really, it is ok. See? You guys are helping me to discover kinks I didn't know I had!” I joked.

“That was some damn good dessert...” he said, wiping his mouth as he looked at my wrists and my broken skin. “We should get you cleaned up.”

I sat up in bed and he cleaned my clawed hips with some antibacterial cleanser. He rubbed some soothing lotion on my wrists, which were almost raw from the ropes. He helped me to get dressed again, then suggested that we all watch a movie together. “We can all snuggle together. You can pick the movie,” he said sweetly. “Besides, we have to change these sheets anyway...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...that was hot.


End file.
